Mica containing articles have been used for many years as electrical insulation structures or for thermal insulation. Typically, such mica articles are structures formed by bonding mica sheeting with a bonding agent such as a nonsilicone or a silicone material. Such articles have good dielectric strength, heat stability and are relatively inexpensive. Such articles are used as supporting insulation for high temperature thermostats, control devices, strip heaters and baseboard heaters. In addition, they are also used for gaskets and spacers in other electrical appliances. However, these mica products are susceptible to attack by moisture, and may do not offer the flexibility or conformability required for certain applications.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a mica composite material which overcomes such problems.